The Wizard of Hogs
by oO Nikki Su Oo
Summary: Cream is left behind when the rest of the Sonic gang goes to Eggman's base. A tornado strikes and Cream finds herself in the land of Hogs.  I'm bad at summaries!  I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or The Wizard of Oz.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story, so go easy on me! It's a Sonic the Hedgehog version of ****The Wizard of Oz****. Enjoy and review! Oh, and no flames please.**

**(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or The Wizard of Oz.)**

**XXX**

A cream colored rabbit stood next to her chao, Cheese, as she waved her friends goodbye. Cream watched her older companions run down the street, going to Eggman's base once again. A pink hedgehog wearing a red dress stopped and turned. Cream smiled at Amy. _Will she ask me to join?_ Cream thought.

"Sorry, Cream. It's too dangerous."

_Of course it is._

"I should probably catch up with the others. See ya later, Cream!" Amy began to hurry back, only to find that her blue hero had stopped to join her. Giving Cream a smile and thumbs-up, Sonic picked up Amy bridle style and ran off. The rest of the gang had been a mile away. Amy had no chance of catching up. Cream was alone again. She sighed. It was sometimes upsetting whenever her friends left on an adventure. She was usually left behind. _You're too young!_ They would say. Cream turned to her blue chao.

"I guess it's time to head back," she mumbled.

Cheese frowned and gave the sad rabbit a hug. Cream smiled a tiny smile.

"Thanks, Cheese. At least I know you won't leave me behind."

**XXX**

When Cream walked through the front door, dragging her feet, Vanilla knew something was wrong. She had been watching TV, so she turned the volume down and greeted her daughter.

"Hello, Cream! Would you like a snack?" Vanilla asked as Cream made her way over to the couch.

"…Okay…"

Vanilla walked into the kitchen and returned with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. She set the food down on the table in front of Cream then took a seat next to her.

"Everything alright?"

"Just great," the young rabbit replied, reaching for a cookie.

"Oh, come on, Cream," Vanilla nudged her daughter with her elbow. "I can tell something is bothering you."

Cream gave the chocolate chip cookie a little nibble before setting it back down on the plate. "They left, again," she murmured.

"They?"

"Sonic! Tails! Amy! All of them! They went on some adventure, leaving me out of all the fun."

Vanilla placed her hands on Cream's shoulders. "Don't worry. You'll get your turn," Vanilla said. Cream slowly nodded, blinking back tears. Just then, a tornado warning popped up on the TV. Vanilla turned the volume up to listen to the report, and then went to the window.

"Oh my! It's sure cloudy out there! Cream, get Cheese and we'll go to the cellar," Vanilla ordered. Cream scooped up Cheese (who had fallen asleep next to her) and followed her mother outside. The wind picked up the poor chao (now awake) and blew Cheese back inside. Vanilla ran to the side of the house, opened the cellar door, and climbed halfway in, finally realizing Cream was not behind her. She saw her daughter run back in the house, chasing her friend, right before the strong winds slammed the cellar door closed, knocking Vanilla inside. She struggled to open the entrance, only to hear a crash and find a tree now on top of the door.

Inside the house, Cream was able to catch the frightened Cheese.

"It's too risky to go outside now," the rabbit began, "Mom made it to the cellar, so we know she'll be alright. But what about us, Cheese? Is our house strong enough to survive through a tornado?"

Cream's eyes widened when she glanced out the window. There it was. The most terrifying tornado she had ever seen.

"Oh no! Let's go Cheese!" Cream held the chao close to her and hurried to her room. She sat down on her bed and felt the house shake.

"Did you feel that?" she asked Cheese. The house shook again and began to spin around as it rose into the air.

"What? This can't be happening!" Cream cried. The house continued to rise and spin. Cream laid down and a tear slid down her cheek. Soon, she was fast asleep.

**Yay! The first chapter is done! And just so you know, I don't plan on including the songs. :D Please review! (Also: Is my formatting right?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter 2! Yay! Yes to reviews and no to flames.**

**(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or The Wizard of Oz)**

**XXX**

A while later, the house landed with a thud, waking Cream up. Rubbing her eyes, she and Cheese went outside.

"Whoa!" Cream exclaimed. The sky was blue with no cloud in sight. Green grass, trees and bushes could be seen everywhere. There were beautiful flowers all around. Cream took a deep breath of the fresh air. "Cheese, I don't think we're in Mobius anymore." (I just had to put that in!) Cream walked down a rock path with Cheese flying beside her. Soon, a voice came from nowhere.

"Ah, hello, new comers!"

The rabbit searched for the source of the greeting. A pink bubble floated into her sight. It expanded, revealing a familiar hedgehog inside. The pink haired girl smiled at Cream, poking the wall of the bubble.

"Amy? It's me, Cream," she said.

"Who's Amy? No, dear, I'm the Good Witch of the North!" the Amy-like hedgehog replied, still poking the bubble. "Ugh! Why won't this thing pop!" The pink hedgehog brought out a wand (which resembled a tiny hammer) and swung it at the side of the bubble. It popped and the girl fell to the ground.

"Here," Cream said, helping her up.

"Oh, why, thank you!" the witch said. "For helping me and for killing the Wicked Witch of the East!"

"Huh? I haven't killed anyone!" Cream explained.

The Good Witch gestured towards the rabbit's house. Cream saw two feet sticking out from under it. She gasped.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to harm anyone!"

"Sorry?" the hedgehog began. "Why would you be sorry? We are free now!" The witch twirled around.

"We? Who else is there?" Cream asked. Right after she said the question, a whole bunch of chaos popped their heads out of the bushes. They all began to dance with joy. Cream was happy to have helped, but she wanted to be home. Was her mother okay? Did the tornado affect her friends on their way to the base? Cream began to cry. The Good Witch noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know where I am! I don't even know if my mom or friends are okay!" Cream cried.

"Well, you're in the great land of Hogs!"

"Hogs?"

"Why yes, this land was started by a group of hedgehogs, you know!"

Cream sniffed. "Do you know a way I can get home?"

The witch tapped her chin in thought. She waved her wand and pointed it at the area the Wicked Witch of the East was. Cream saw something bright appear from under the house. It looked like a necklace. It floated its way into Cream's hands. It had a gold chain that led to a ruby red gem.

"It's…a chaos emerald!" Cream exclaimed. The pink hedgehog nodded.

"And it _used_ to belong to the Wicked Witch of the East. The emerald belongs to you now," she explained. Cream put it around her neck and smiled.

"Thank you, but how will this get me home?" the rabbit asked.

"You should go to Emerald City and talk to the Wizard. He'll know what to do."

"Emerald City…" Cream repeated. "How do I get there?"

"Just follow the yellow road!" The Good Witch pointed to the bright path.

"The yellow _brick_ road?" Cream questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"No, it's actually made of cement!" The witch said, clapping her hands.

"Okay! Thanks for everything Am-, uh, thanks!" Cream said, skipping down the yellow cement road with Cheese at her side.

**XXX**

A white bat stood on a branch and watched the whole scene. Her sister's necklace given to that girl! The bat's gloved hands made a fist. She will get that necklace. She was a jewel thief, after all.

**You've probably guessed who the Wicked Witch of the West is, right? I get the next chapter in this week. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now it's time for chapter three! I'd just like to say thanks to all of those who have read my story so far! Like I've said in the chapters: No flames, please!**

**(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or The Wizard of Oz.)**

**XXX**

Cream and Cheese followed the road for a very long time. Soon, the grassy hills formed into a flat corn field.

"Let's rest here, Cheese," Cream said. She sat down and rubbed her tired legs. Her eyes scanned the landscape. Cream then saw what looked like a person.

"Hmm…I think that's a scarecrow. Let's go take a look!" Cream said. Cheese rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed her. When they got closer, the two could hear snoring.

"It's alive!" Cream whispered to her friend. The small rabbit walked up to the scarecrow. It was hanging on a wooden pole and looked a little taller than her. It also had a large straw hat covering its face as it slept. Hay was sticking out of the sleeves of the patched green shirt. White gloves covered its hands. The scarecrow also wore baggy grey pants that led to a pair of sporty looking shoes. They were red with a white stripe going across the top. A golden buckle was on the side. Cream gasped.

"I wonder…" she mumbled to herself as she slowly lifted the hat. The rabbit's thoughts were correct. The scarecrow looked like Sonic! Cream was too shocked to notice he was beginning to stir.

"Huh?" the scarecrow opened his eyes to see a little girl standing a couple inches away from him. "Hey! Ever hear of personal space?"

Cream jumped. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Sonic!"

"Sonic? Who's that?"

"You!"

"Me? I'm just a scarecrow. I don't have a name."

"Well, then I'll call you Sonic. You look a lot like a friend of mine."

Sonic smiled. "It feels nice to know who I am. Can you please take me off this pole? It's stuck in my back. The Wicked Witch of the West flew by and put me up here!"

With the mention of the Wicked Witch, Cream clutched the chaos emerald around her neck. She shook the thoughts out of her head and tried to help the scarecrow. Cream was uncertain she could lift him, but he ended up being very light.

"Wow. You're lighter than I expected."

"My weight helps me with my running. I have to chase off the ravens." To prove it, Sonic quickly ran around Cream several times. He stumbled at the end. "Heh, I guess I need to practice more. I've been on that pole way too long!"

"I wouldn't have guessed that a scarecrow could be fast," Cream said. "Anyway, my name is Cream. The chao on my shoulder is Cheese. We're going to Emerald City to ask the Wizard how to get back home. Would you like to join us?"

Sonic smiled once more. "Of course! I've always wondered if the Wizard could give me brains."

_Well, the Sonic I know back home isn't the _smartest_ person ever. I guess that makes sense. This guy is made out of straw, after all. _Cream thought. "Okay! Let's go!"

Cream, Cheese, and Sonic then followed the yellow cement road for awhile, eventually coming to the edge of a dark forest. They stopped. Cheese whimpered and hid behind Cream.

"Should we continue? Or find a way around the creepy forest?" Sonic asked.

"We should keep going. I don't want to lose track of the road." Cream explained. Cheese sat on top of the rabbit's head as they took slow steps into the forest. Soon, they heard a groan.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"I think it came from over there!" Cream said, pointing to a large tree. They walked over to it and saw a silver hedgehog behind it.

"He looks like my friend, Silver, but only made of metal," Cream whispered to Sonic. What Cream said was true. This Silver looked like he had been covered in a layer of tin. Sonic walked over to the metal hedgehog.

"Was that you groaning?"

The hedgehog groaned again, his eyes moving to a hole in the tree. Cream looked inside and found a can of oil. She quickly oiled his joints. Finally being able to move, the metal hedgehog stretched.

"Ah…That feels good. Thank you!" He said.

"You're welcome. My name is Cream, this is Cheese, and that's Sonic," the rabbit said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tin Silver."

"We're going to Emerald City to see the Wizard. Is there anything you'd like to ask him?"

"There is one thing: a heart."

"Really? Why is that?"

"You see, I was out here in the forest practicing my powers when the Wicked Witch of the West flew by and turned me to metal. Now, I'm hollow," Tin Silver replied, tapping on his chest.

"That's horrible! You must join us! We should take this, just in case," Cream said, holding up the can of oil. Tin Silver's glove glowed. He pointed towards the can. The oil floated towards him. _Oh, so that's what he meant by 'practicing my powers'._ Cream giggled and pulled Sonic and Tin Silver towards the yellow road. The four of them continued their way to the Wizard of Hogs.

**XXX**

The Wicked Witch had been watching Cream help the metal hedgehog. She shook her head. _Ugh…How am I supposed to keep her from reaching Emerald City?_ A mischievous smile spread across the bat's face. She flew to a cave, deep within the forest. A couple seconds later, the roar of some type of animal could be heard throughout the land.

**XXX**

**Cliffie! What did that roar come from? What did the Wicked Witch do? What will the yellow cement road bring Cream to next? Find out in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello to the few people who have read this story! :) Sorry for not updating for a while. Anyway, here's Chapter 4. **

**(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or The Wizard of Oz.)**

**XXX**

The four heroes froze when they heard a roar.

"I think someone's coming," Tin Silver said.

A couple seconds after that, a strange looking animal jumped in front of them and roared again. They all screamed.

"What is that?" Sonic asked, making it stop roaring and frown. It was orange yellow and really furry. _It kind of looks like a werefox version of Tails. _Cream thought, remembering Sonic during his werehog stage. _I wonder if he is this world's Tails. _The hairy animal caught Cream staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" He said in a high voice. Silver and Sonic looked at each other and cracked up.

"For…a monster…you sure have…a high voice!" Sonic exclaimed between laughs. The 'monster' growled.

"It's not my fault! The Wicked Witch turned me into this! And I'm not a monster…" He said the last part quietly. He then turned away from them and began to cry. Cream noticed his two long tails. _It is him!_ She and Cheese went up to the crying werefox.

"I'm sorry about those two," Cream apologized, glaring at the two laughing their heads off. They both stopped, but Sonic was still snickering. Silver elbowed him in the side. "Be polite!" the tin hedgehog hissed.

The werefox whimpered and looked at Cream. She smiled at him. Cheese gave his furry shoulder a hug.

"My name is Cream. Yours?"

"It's Tails."

"I thought it'd be something like that."

He flicked his two tails. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"We're going to see the Wizard. Do you want to join us?"

"Do you think the Wizard could give me courage?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try!" Cream noticed it was getting late. "We should probably set up camp."

"Let's continue until we find a good spot," Silver suggested. The five friends walked down the yellow cement road until they found a large tree. Silver cleared the area of twigs, leaves, and rocks, using his powers. Then all of them collected sticks to make a fire. Once the sticks were in a pile, they all sat around it.

"Anyone know how to start a fire?" Cream asked. Everybody shrugged.

"I'll try!" Sonic volunteered. He kneeled closely to the pile and picked up to sticks. He rubbed them together quickly, creating a couple of sparks. Tails scooted back. He did not want to catch on fire. When the pile finally erupted in flames, Sonic's stomach growled. Everyone laughed.

**XXX**

After a dinner of berries and nuts, everyone went to sleep but Cream. She was thinking too much. Cream held the chaos emerald in her hand and thought of her friends back on Mobius. She quietly whispered 'good night' and fell asleep.

**XXX**

Once again, the Wicked Witch of the West had watched the group's encounter with Tails. _Of all the animals in this forest, I find the one with no courage. This has not been my day. _Another idea popped into the bat's head. Smiling to herself, she flew away.

**XXX**

** And that's Chapter 4! You may have noticed that I started saying 'Silver' instead of 'Tin Silver'. It's easier that way, and besides, you know what I mean. I also started using 'Silver' because the others still had their real name. I thought I might as well keep it like that. Okay, wow, long author's note. Please review and no flames! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so so so sorry for the wait! School started a couple weeks ago and all that. I also kinda had to watch the movie again…heh heh…**

**(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or The Wizard of Oz)**

**XXX**

Far away from where Cream and her friends camped, a mysterious cackle sounded from a dark castle.

"Ha! If that werefox won't quiet her, this certainly will!" a white bat exclaimed, holding a bottle of red powder. "I won't be able to get that necklace until she's finished!"

The witch looked into her crystal ball. Her eyes studied the picture it showed and she smirked. "That'll work. Poppies…"

**XXX**

The next morning, Cream was the first one up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. The rabbit turned to her friends sleeping on the ground. She scooped up the groggy Cheese and began to wake the others.

"Wake up! We're almost there!"

**XXX**

The sun beamed brightly over a field of bright red poppies. The five adventurers squinted as they emerged from the forest. After letting his eyes adjust, Tails looked at what lay ahead.

"Wow! A poppy field!" Tails shaded his eyes. "And look! Just beyond the flowers is Emerald City!"

Cream clapped her hands together and squealed with delight. She and Tails took off, with Sonic and Silver right behind them. Sonic sped to the finish. Cheese held on to the rabbit's ear. Soon, near the middle of the field, Cream's gallop began to get slower and shorter. She fell behind, and so did Tails. Silver caught up to Sonic near the edge of the poppies and looked back. Cream was slowing down when she tripped on something. Silver headed back to where she fell to see her and Tails laying in a pile, asleep. Cheese slept next to them, having been thrown into the ruby flowers when Cream fell.

"Sonic! Come here!" Silver called.

The scarecrow ran to him. "Humph. I bet the Wicked Witch caused this."

"You're probably right. How are we going to get them out of the field? We need help."

As the two struggled to drag the sleeping beauties to the yellow road, a pink bubble floated by. It began to snow as soon as the bubble wandered out of sight.

"What? Snow?" Sonic muttered when he looked up into the sky. The hedgehog glanced at this metal friend to find him rusted once again. "Great. Now I'm freezing and alone. I wonder where the oil can is."

"Unusual weather we're having, huh?" a soft voice mumbled.

Sonic jumped and turned to see Cream, Cheese, and Tails waking up. "Cream! Tails! I thought I'd have to leave you guys!" He dug his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. He pulled out the oil can. _Forgot about this. Whoops._

**XXX**

"Woah."

The five adventurers stood in front of an enormous emerald door, with Cream closest to it. She reached for the bell's string and hesitated. The rabbit took a deep breath and rang the bell. The instrument carried its sound proudly and loudly. A circle in the door opened and an echidna put his head through it to see the visitors. The purple eyes studied each creature carefully. Cream giggled. _Ah, Knuckles._

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, MISS?" the red echidna demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but – "

"DIDN'T YOU READ THE SIGN?"

"Um…What sign?" Cream asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, there's no sign out here!" Sonic confirmed.

"EXCUSES! EXCU – What? No sign? Not even a Post-it?" The echidna stuck his head out further and scanned the door. "Oh…JUST KNOCK NEXT TIME, WILL YA?" He growled, then slammed the hole shut.

Cream frowned and rolled her eyes. _Why must Knuckles yell so much? And why in this world, too? _She then knocked the door and the red head popped out again.

"Better. Welcome to Emerald City, now, what do you want?" He asked in a not-so-welcoming voice.

"We want to see the Wizard, sir!" Cream replied, cheerfully. The others nodded in agreement.

"The Wizard? The – as in _the_ – WIZARD? No one ever sees the Wizard!"

"But we've come so far, and – "

"Save your sob story. I don't want to hear it." He opened the door. "Get inside." The echidna gestured them through the door.

"Thank you!" Cream stepped on the green tile. It was as if the whole world was suddenly painted green. Everything was different shades of the color.

"I'll call for a carriage so you can get to the salon easily. You need to get cleaned up before you see – er – _try _to see the Wizard. You look like you've been sleeping on a forest floor!" Knuckles exclaimed. Cream blushed at the truth while he whistled for a carriage. "Well, I better get back to guarding the door!"

Cream and the others waved goodbye to him as they boarded the carriage. A purple feline gave them a gentle smile from the driver's seat.

**XXX**

** I'll try to get the next chapter updated as soon as I can! And I also just checked my traffic stats. So many people read my story! I was shocked! I thought only like five people read it…. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or even clicked on this story! I have a story about Shadow in my head, so once I'm finished with **_**The Wizard of Hogs**_**, look for a story called **_**Who I Am**_**. It's going to be about Shadow trying to get over Maria and him helping someone – I'm not telling who – discover who they are. If you have any suggestions for **_**Who I Am **_**or any future stories, leave me a private message or a review. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Yay! Chapter 6! Thanks to all who have reviewed! I don't really know what else to say…**

**(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or The Wizard of Oz.)**

**XXX**

"So, you're going to see the Wizard, huh?" the cat asked them once they were all seated.

Cream smiled up at Blaze. "Yup! And – Woah! What kind of horse is _that_?"

Blaze chuckled and turned towards the horse.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm ringing through her voice.

"Well, it's on FIRE!" Cream exclaimed. At the word 'fire', Sonic huddled in his seat, afraid of his straw burning.

Blaze nodded. "She's the only one like it. I happen to be the driver that can control her. It's as if she knows I have fire in me, too."

Silver's eyes widened. "How magnificent! She's beautiful!" He jumped from the parked carriage, picked a couple of blades of grass, and fed it to the horse. The creature happily ate from his hand. When Silver was seated, Blaze cocked her head.

"For someone who is made of tin, you sure have a heart of gold."

**XXX**

Cream twirled around in her new green dress. Her chaos emerald necklace stood out against the dark green velvet. Cheese had a neat little lime bow on top of his head. Sonic was also wearing green and he had been stuffed with fresh straw. Silver was clear of rust and Tails stood tail with his new bow tie.

"Look! Up there in the sky!" a resident of the city called out.

Cream and her friends turned their attention towards the sky. The Wicked Witch was flying around, holding a burning torch. With the flame's smoke, the bat wrote something in the air and left.

"Give – Up – Cream!" Sonic read. Tails yelped and tried to run away, but Silver held him back. A large group of people from Emerald City began to head towards the entrance to the Wizard's lair.

"The Wizard probably knows what it means!" they all chanted.

The mob was stopped by a black and red hedgehog wearing a jade colored cape.

"Stop! Stop!" he demanded. "The Wizard is busy! I'm sure it means nothing! Go back to where you came from."

The crowd mumbled and departed, but Cream and the others stayed.

"I said go!"

"We must see the Wizard."

"No. Now go away."

"But I'm Cream!

This caught the hedgehog's attention. "The witch's Cream?"

"Yes, exactly! And I have to talk to the Wizard!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll ask him." He raced in the doors and came right back out. "He says go way!"

Cream's eyes filled with tears. She kneeled on the ground and began to cry. "I want to go home!"

Sonic, Silver, Tails, and Cheese patted her back. Shadow turned away, annoyed. He walked back to the doors, and opened them halfway to let himself through. Looking at the tearful rabbit over his shoulder, Shadow released a heavy sigh. The hedgehog opened the door wider.

"Go ahead. See if the Wizard will actually care."

**XXX**

**I had been planning on making Shadow for a while, but then my sister gave me a great idea! Muahahaha – *cough*cough* – Ahem, anyway, please review and no flames!**

**P.S. – Hey, I just want to say that I've added a poll to my profile and no one has answered it! Come on, people! I kindly ask you to check out my profile!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Once again, I'm very sorry for the long wait! I've kind of gotten bored with this story because I have three other stories I want to write and everybody knows what happens in the Wizard of Oz…but, don't worry! I'm not stopping! **

**(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or The Wizard of Oz.)**

**XXX**

Cream walked slowly through the creepy green hallway. There were tall tinted windows along the walls. The tile floor led to a large room, dimly lit by wall torches. At the front was a stage surrounded by sparkling green flames. In the middle of the stage, a gigantic floating head looked straight at them. Tails shook with fear.

"Come forward," the head demanded.

Sonic, Silver, and Tails all rushed to the side of the stage and knelt. Cream and Cheese hadn't moved because they were studying the brown mustache covering the head's face. The pair was frozen in disbelief.

"E-Eggman?" the young rabbit stuttered. "_You're _the Wizard?"

The head blinked once, then twice, with a sweat drop on the side of his face. "Oh no, I'm some random floating head who's the Wizard's secretary…Of course I'm the Wizard! What'd you think?"

Cream relaxed a bit, relieved by the fact that this world's Eggman wasn't evil; he was just extremely rude. Cream took her place by a shivering Tails.

"My name is Cream and –"

"I know who you are and what you want!" _Yup. Extremely rude._

"Y-you do?"

"Yes! Now go!"

"Huh?" _So many people seem to be telling us to go lately,_ Cream thought.

"Go and bring me the crystal ball of the Wicked Witch of the West. Then, I shall grant your wishes…Geez, I sound like a genie!"

This time, it was Cream's turn to have a sweat drop form on her head. She ignored the last comment and kept talking. "How do you want us to get the crystal ball? Do you mean getting it by, uh," Cream gulped and clutched her chaos emerald necklace, "by killing her?'

"JUST GO!"

Tails jumped up and ran out of the room. Screaming like a girl, he launched himself one of the windows. **(A/N: That's one of the funniest parts of the movie!) **Cream's eyes widened and she turned to glare at Eggman.

"Now see what you did?" she said accusingly.

**XXX**

The Wicked Witch grasped her crystal ball tightly. She stared with hatred at the fuzzy image of a young rabbit and her friends.

"Why won't you just GIVE UP?" she yelled at the picture.

"Uh…ma'am?"

The witch turned angrily towards one of her watch guards. The tiger shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"They're coming closer to the castle, ma'am."

"Go! I'll take care of it."

"Yes si – uh, I mean ma'am!" The guard ran out of her sight, just before a black boot was flung at him. The witch rolled her eyes and retrieved her boot. She glided over to an open window and whistled twice. A dark chao that was larger than usual chao would be flew over to her. The bat pointed a finger at the image in the crystal ball and whispered something in the chao's ear. **(A/N: Do chaos even have ears?)** The dark chao nodded and flew back out the stone window. Soon, an enormous cloud of chaos appeared in the sky, heading in the direction of Cream and her friends.

**XXX**

The tan rabbit squinted at the wooden sign in front of her.

"DO – NOT – KEEP – WALKING – IF – YOU – KNOW – WHAT'S – GOOD – FOR – YOU," Cream read. "Well, that's pleasant."

"Alright, forget about courage! I'm out of here!" Tails exclaimed. The yellow fox began to run, but was lifted up by Sonic and Silver. "Let me go!"

"No, you have to be brave!" Silver said.

"Easy for you to say," Tails muttered.

Sonic looked up into the sky, like someone would do when annoyed. He rubbed his eyes, refusing to believe what he saw. When the black cloud still didn't go away, Sonic tapped Cream on the shoulder and pointed at the sky.

"Hey, what _is_ that?"

**XXX**

** Another chapter done! I'll try to update sooner and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Yeah, I've been really slow in updating but I do plan on finishing this story today! **

**(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or The Wizard of Oz.)**

**XXX**

Cream stared at the approaching cloud and then looked at Cheese.

"Chao! Chao!" the little guy exclaimed.

"I think you're right, Cheese! They're dark chaos!"

The creatures flew right at them. The first few went straight towards Cream and Cheese. More came, ripping Sonic's straw from him and hitting Silver repeatedly. Tails was huddled behind a tree, being pelted by pebbles.

"Help! HELP!" Cream called out. She and Cheese were being held against their will. The dark chaos lifted the two into the air and headed back to the castle.

**XXX**

The Wicked Witch smirked as Cream and Cheese were pushed into her lab.

"Welcome," she cackled evilly, "I've been waiting for you."

The rabbit's eyes widened. "Rouge?"

The witch glared at Cream. "I know you're not from here. You may call your friends here names from back home, but I will NOT allow you to call me Rouge. Got that?"

"How'd you-"

"I've been watching you," the bat chuckled, "My crystal ball as done a lot for me. Now, for why you're here. I want that EMERALD!"

Cream turned away quickly when the witch lunged at her.

"No! I won't give it to you!"

The witch smiled wickedly. "No?" She walked over to a table and tapped her fingers on the large hourglass sitting on it. Her gloved hand turned it over and Cream watched as the black sand slowly trickled to the bottom. The witch then snatched Cheese while Cream was distracted. The rabbit shook her head and grabbed for him but the bat stuffed him into a basket.

"When that hourglass stops, I'll be back and you WILL give me that necklace. If you don't, well, let's just say it'll be ME wearing it then. And this chao of yours? You will NEVER see him again!"

Cream shrieked and ran for the basket, but only met the door as the witch flew out of the room. Cream was now all alone, in a dark mysterious lab, with the minutes of her life left being counted off before her.

**XXX**

**This is a really short chapter. Oh well… Another chapter will be up really soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Told ya I'd be updating more today!**

**(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or The Wizard of Oz.)**

**XXX**

Cheese's tiny little wings fluttered fast as he banged against the walls of the basket. The witch was flying, and the poor creature was desperate to get out. With one last hard push, the chao broke free, unnoticed. Cheese stuck his tongue out at the witch's back and flew off. His eyes searched the forest floor below him. Once he spotted his target, he zoomed down towards the ground, straight at Tails. The werefox doubled over when the small chao barreled into him.

"What happened, buddy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know! I was just standing here and then," Tails searched the skies, "something came from the sky!"

Sonic spotted the chao behind Tails. "Hey! It's Cheese!"

Cheese jumped up and down, pointing in the direction the dark chaos took Cream. Silver's brow furrowed.

"I think he's trying to tell us something. He must know where Cream is!"  
>Sonic nodded. "Let's follow!"<p>

**XXX**

Four heads popped up behind the big boulder in front of the witch's fortress. Guards were lined up beside the entrance way, right near the door that served as a bridge.

"What are we going to do?" Silver asked.

"Hmm…" Sonic tapped his chin, "I've got an idea!"

He whispered his plan to the others.

"Not bad for a guy with no brains," Silver teased.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Humph. Anyway, does everybody know what to do?"

Everyone nodded.

"Awesome! So Operation: Save Cream begins in three – two – one!"

Tails immediately snuck in front of the boulder, where three guards were standing, and growled. The guards turned around and rushed at Tails, following him behind the rock. Tails turned and lashed out his claws. Sonic and Silver jumped in and fought, too. Cheese hovered away and looked back. He could only see fists, feet, and a cloud of dust. The chao then flew over to the guard in charge and hid behind him. Carefully, Cheese reached for the keys. Successful, Cheese hurried over to a bush near the bridge.

Sonic brushed himself off when he was finished dressing into the guard uniform. Tails stood up and so did silver, both in uniform, too. Sonic glanced over at the unconscious guards.

"We'd better get going before they come to!"

**XXX**

** These are some pretty short chapters. It looked longer when I wrote it on paper…**


	10. Chapter 10

**The story is almost finished! Just two more chapters after this one! Sorry I didn't finish the other day like I said I would. Something came up and I didn't have time!**

**(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or The Wizard of Oz.)**

**XXX**

The three stepped out from behind the boulder and made their way over to the line of guards. Tails cleared his throat and puffed his chest out.

"Ah hem…Coming through!"

A tiger looked at them quizzically, startled by the high pitched voice.

"Uh…um…" Tails blinked and a sweat drop formed on his head. He stepped back to Sonic and Silver. "I don't know what else to say!" he whispered forcefully.

Sonic stepped up. "Um, we need to get inside. Orders from the, er, witch, y'know…" he said quickly.

The tiger took a step out of their way. Nodding their heads in thanks, the three hurried across the bridge and called Cheese quietly. Once they were all inside, they hurried upstairs, following the chao.

"Cream? Are you there?" Silver whispered.

Cheese led them to a large wooden door. He passed the keys to Sonic.

**XXX**

Cream was sitting on the floor with her face in her hands when she heard the jangling of keys.

"Huh?" she then heard a familiar voice.

"Cream1 It's us! We came to save you!"

"Sonic! Tails! Silver! I thought I'd never see you again! Wait! Do you have Cheese with you?"

The door opened revealing the four heroes. Cream ran to them and gave them a great big hug.

"Thank you so much! I thought for sure that the witch had harmed you guys!"

Silver tapped his dented chest. "Nothing too bad."

The deep voices of several guards could be heard from a nearby hallway.

"We better leave!" Cream exclaimed. "I'll get the crystal ball!"

The five rushed out of the room, right into the sight of the guards.

"Hey! They're getting away!"

Cream ran in the opposite direction but was met by a dead end. They were all trapped.

"You DARE try to escape from ME?" the Wicked Witch marched in and pointed her finger at Cream. "Give me the necklace! Your time is up!"

The rabbit took a step back and bumped a bucket of soapy water. "No!"Cream yelled, "I won't!" On her last word, she threw the water at the witch.

"Ah! You got it in my eyes!" The witch clawed at her face. "It stings!" She stumbled backward, straight towards a large open window. "I can't SEEEEEEEEEEE!" Here, the witch tripped over her feet and fell out the window. **(A/N: Anyone here seen the movie Tangled? *SPOILER ALERT* Just imagine the witch falling out the window kind of like the evil woman did.* If you just read that and you haven't seen Tangled, I'm sorry, but I did warn you.)**

All became quiet. A second later the guards burst into cheers. Cream smiled at her friends.

"I guess that's that!"

**XXX**

**Another short chapter finished…**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's the second to last chapter! Yay!**

**(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or The Wizard of Oz.)**

**XXX**

"What do you mean you can't GRANT OUR WISHES?" Sonic screamed at Eggman. "We brought the crystal ball! You said you would!"

Cream's eyes watered. Here they were, after going through so much, and the 'great' Wizard wouldn't help them. Cheese sadly shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shaking green curtain. The chao tugged on Cream's ear and pointed at it.

"Uh, wait! Don't touch that curtain!" Eggman yelled.

Cream glared at him, stormed over to it, and pulled down hard. The curtain fell to the floor. A tall (fat-ish) man in a red suit looked at her. He scratched his head. "Heh, heh. Heh."

"You're not a wizard!" Tails accused.

Eggman sighed. "No, I am not. That's why I can't give you what you want."

"Then why'd you ask us to bring the crystal ball if you knew you couldn't repay us?" Silver asked.

"I wanted to make sure that the witch was defeated. The people of this city look up to me. They need to know that they are safe from the witch's grasp."

Cream frowned. "Now how am I getting home?"

Eggman shrugged and turned to the crystal ball in her hands. He took it from her and looked into it.

"Aha!" he said suddenly.

"What do you see?"

"I just saw your whole adventure from your meeting with the Good Witch to now!"

"And?"

Eggman walked over to Sonic. "You say you don't have brains?"

"Yes…"

"Well, you do!"

"What? No way!

"It was you that thought of the plan to save Cream, wasn't it?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Then you certainly have got brains!"

Sonic beamed and Eggman took a step over to Silver.

"You, too, have what you seek. You didn't laugh when you heard that fox's voice. You also treated that horse of fire."

"I have a heart?" Silver said in disbelief.

"You have a heart!" Eggman answered. He then continued over to Tails, who was jumping up and down, after getting the pattern.

"I've got courage! I've got courage!" he sang, "And I just don't know why!"

Eggman chuckled. "It was you who fought the guards."

Tails blushed. "Yeah!"

Cream hopped up. "I have a way home, don't I?"

Eggman pointed at her necklace. "That is your ride back."

**XXX**

**I noticed that my notes at the beginning and end of the chapters get shorter the farther I am into the story. I'm sure you noticed that, too. Well, I understand that this isn't quite like that movie. I was thinking about how'd I'd make a Sonic version of that and just couldn't figure it out. So, I stuck with this.**


	12. Chapter 12

** Here we are, at the last chapter of this story! Enjoy!**

**XXX**

"Cream…Cream…" a gentle voice called the name of our hero.

Cream's eyes fluttered open. Vanilla's kind face smiled at her.

"Mommy!" Cream sat up in her bed and flung herself at Vanilla. Behind her mother stood Sonic and the rest of the gang.

"Everybody! You're here!"

Amy rose gave the rabbit a hug. "I was so worried about you!"

"Me too!" Tails piped in.

"I think everyone was," Sonic said.

Cream smiled. "What exactly happened?"

"Well," Sonic began, "we were on the way to Eggman's base when we heard the tornado sirens come on. We thought that Eggman could wait a day since we-"

"We couldn't go any further," Knuckles interrupted. "I'm sure all of us didn't want to get sucked up by a swirling vortex of doom, right?"

Shadow punched Knuckles in the shoulder without a single word.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Rouge answered for Shadow. "You're just saying that because you were scared!'

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Cream giggled, glad to see Rouge as her normal self. "Alright, alright! Then what'd you do?"

Blaze spoke next. "We decided to go back to your cottage and check on you."

"Did you see the tornado?"

"No, but when we arrived at your house we saw the damage it had done. There was a tree on top of the cellar door so we pushed it aside and helped Vanilla out. She kept asking for you, so we rushed into your room."

Vanilla squeezed her daughter tightly. "That's when we found you and Cheese asleep. We've been here since then because you wouldn't wake up. You've been muttering things about witches and wizards and even scarecrows!"

"Now that we've told you what happened to us, what happened to _you_?"

Cream looked at cheese and then smiled back at her friends. "It was amazing! You were there and you and you! You, too…"

**FIN**

** Yay! My first story that's more than one chapter finished! Thank you to all that have read and reviewed! I would have stopped writing this if I didn't know that you were all there waiting for the next part! Thanks so much! See ya next time!**


End file.
